


Conspiring

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Series: The Ian Series [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: D/s, Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows "Challenging Assumptions" and "Crowded."  I decided to stick with the "C" theme.  Oh, and herein lies sex.  And very little plot.  And BDSM hints but not much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rawiyaparand](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rawiyaparand).



When Ian arrived in the hotel room fifteen minutes later, Viggo was already knuckles-deep in his own arse with three fingers, an open tube of lubricant on the bed next to his hips. Ian took half a moment just to admire Viggo's lean muscled form, his feet flat on the bed to give him leverage to arch up into his hand, his eyes screwed shut. And then he was all business.

"Take those out. I have a surprise for you."

Viggo exhaled long and slow, slid his fingers out, and opened his eyes. And then jerked his legs together.

Karl stood at the foot of the bed next to Ian, smirking and loosening his tie as if he did this kind of thing every day. Ian smiled indulgently and then stepped around to the side of the bed, swatting Viggo's hip and fixing him with a warning look.

"Open."

Viggo sighed, breathy, and let his legs fall open again, hyper-aware of Karl's presence at the foot of his bed—now throwing his jacket blindly over the chair behind him, followed by the tie, and unhurriedly undoing his cuffs.

"He's very pretty like this," Karl commented, smiling at Ian as if he were inspecting a prized hog at the county fair. "My compliments."

"Mm, thank you, boy. I'm very proud of him," Ian responded, smiling to himself and trailing the back of his hand from ear to jawbone to chin, causing Viggo to let out a slight moan and press his hips upward with no specific intention. "He takes well to direction," Ian added, leaning down to press a kiss to Viggo's temple and then walking away, leaving Viggo whimpering as Ian stepped up behind Karl and spoke in his ear. "Use that as you wish."

And then Ian was settling in an armchair to the side of the bed that afforded him a good view, while Karl continued to unbutton his shirt just as slowly as he had started, fixing Viggo with a look that was clearly predatory. Viggo whimpered again and fisted his hands in the sheets, trying to control himself and to refrain from diving on Ian to shower him with kisses of thanks.

"Ian tells me you've come once already tonight," Karl commented nonchalantly, sliding his shirt off his shoulders and adding it to the pile. "In front of everyone, though no one knew. Is that right?"

"Yes," Viggo answered in a hoarse whisper.

"Slut," Karl replied in an affectionate tone, still making no move to approach Viggo as he unzipped his own trousers. "Touch yourself for me. Just stroke your hole with your fingers, circle it… that's it." Karl's voice was low and gravelly, and Viggo wanted to weep as he watched Karl stroke himself lazily, dark eyes focused on Viggo's fingers as they teased at his hole, not entering but just stimulating the flesh again.

"Good boy," Karl whispered, and Viggo moaned as something visceral twinged in the pit of his stomach, his hips rolling against the mattress and his eyes rolling back in his head. "Like that? Stroke up higher, now. Up to your balls and back, that's good. Just roll them a bit, play with them like a good little slut… oh fuck, Ian, that's beautiful," Karl moaned reverently, his hand speeding just a bit on his own cock as Viggo followed his instructions to the letter.

"Lovely, isn't he? So needy…" Viggo's head rolled to the right, catching Ian's eye, but Ian simply shook his head, clucking under his breath. "Eyes on Karl, now. Look at the one who's fucking you, boy. It's bad manners not to."

Viggo's breath caught in his throat as his eyes snapped back to the man standing over him, who was now moving to kneel on the bed, letting his trousers and boxers fall as he went. "That's right, boy. Look at me…" Karl's voice was pure sex, and Viggo felt himself descend into a full-body shiver at the sound.

"You've done this before," Viggo commented, his voice soft, respectful, almost awed.

"I have indeed, _boy_." Karl smirked and leaned down, catching Viggo's eyes with a clear warning. "Don't come or I'll smack your arse into the next century. And it _will_ hurt." Viggo groaned, not necessarily deterred by the idea, but doing his best to obey as moist heat surrounded his cock—first just Karl's breath, but then his lips, little by little.

His eyes remained trained on Karl's, as he hadn't been allowed to look elsewhere, and he propped up a bit on his elbows to see. It was an absolutely arresting sight; strands Karl's dark hair falling to brush Viggo's pubic hair as Karl's lips wrapped around his cock and fingers stroked his balls.

"Please…" Viggo began to beg in a strained moan. "Please, Karl, I can't… please…" Karl just raised an eyebrow, and Viggo begged his brain to work long enough to figure out what it was Karl wanted. "Please, Karl, don't, no more…"

"No more?" Ian asked, a sparkle in his eyes as Viggo willed himself not to tear his eyes away from Karl to look at his clearly amused lover. "Not sure that's what you're meant to be asking for, boy."

Viggo gasped as Karl let him slip further down his throat and urgently clamped his muscles, trying his best not to come under the onslaught. "Oh my God! Karl, please, you have to… fuck me!" he gasped out, suddenly getting it. "Please, Karl, fuck me, take my ass, please, I'm begging you, have me…"

Karl's grin was positively evil as he let Viggo's purpled erection slip out of his mouth with a smacking sound. The tip of his tongue darted out to catch a taste of spit and precome, and Viggo nearly lost it right there, but commanded his cock to behave and was successful, if only marginally so, as Karl reached back for his discarded trousers and unearthed a condom.

"It's lubed; can he take it?" Karl asked, and Ian nodded in reply. "All right, boy. You can come when you like, but that doesn't mean I'll stop fucking you before I'm good and ready to stop," Karl warned, and Viggo groaned. "Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Viggo replied without even thinking about it, and Karl grinned as Viggo began to blush.

"Good answer."  
Viggo yelped when Karl took him in one quick stroke, bending his legs back at the same time so that he felt a bit like an abused rag doll. Karl didn't give him a chance to get used to his pace, and the edge of pain helped him hold off orgasm at first, but that was only momentary, and soon Viggo was canting his hips up into Karl's thrusts and moaning as Karl fucked him with abandon.

"Please… oh, God… too good…" Viggo moaned as he tumbled over the edge, coming hard without even the use of Karl's hand. Karl smiled and brushed Viggo's cheek affectionately with one hand but didn't stop. Instead, he braced his hands on the bed, Viggo's legs tucked securely over his shoulders, and thrust even harder, not concerned now about aiming for the prostate, just burying himself as deep as possible in Viggo's heat.

The muscles of Karl's back tensed momentarily when he felt Ian behind him, tracing down his spine with a finger and picking up the discarded lube, but he relaxed when Ian reassured him. "I'm not going to fuck you, Karl. Just enhancing it a bit."

Viggo breathed a little sigh of relief as Ian slipped a slick finger into Karl's arse. His own body was quite sensitive, as hot as the whole display was, and he admittedly wasn't being much help as he just lay back and let Karl take him, too exhausted to do much in return.

Sure enough, with Ian's finger curling expertly and at the perfect angle, Karl soon came so hard into Viggo that he was seeing stars, his throat arched as he growled a wordless cry to the ceiling.

"Fuck," he muttered as he pulled out, holding the condom, and then was quickly replaced by Ian, who didn't even bother to remove his own trousers before straddling Viggo's face, helping Viggo prop up a bit against the pillows to allow for more room before he fucked his mouth.

"Yes, Viggo, God, my angel… so fucking beautiful…. you take it so fucking well," Ian groaned, holding the back of Viggo's head as he came down his throat, the younger man swallowing every drop eagerly despite his exhaustion. By the time Ian had pulled out and slid back down the mattress to spoon up behind Viggo, holding him tight in his arms, Karl had dressed and left the room.

"So how did you like that?" Ian asked once a minute had passed, kissing Viggo's shoulder.

"If you have things like that up your sleeve too often, my love, I am going to die a very happy man," Viggo admitted in a sleepy mumble, and Ian just laughed, kissing his hair and easing into a contented sleep.


End file.
